Midnight Bliss
by Akane Ayane
Summary: A Dell x Teto pairing :L summary is inside, a very crappy summary indeed. leave a review please, you get a cookie if you do ahaha


**Hey people, I got bored, and I read a Len x Rin M fanfic and thought to myself *wait a minute, too much Len x Rin. what about Dell x Teto* and seeing that their isn't one I've read, I thought I'd write this little piece. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

A Saturday at Vocaloid was normal: get up, get ready, go to work, come back home, eat, and then you have the party. Yes, it was tradition to have a party every Saturday night until 7AM in the morning. That was usually when Hell would break loose._

'Kaito, get _away_ from me!' Miku shrieked, kicking a very drunk Kaito in the head, knocking him off of his feet. Luka was in the far corner, making out with Gakupo as usual there. Len and Rin we're the most innocent to be honest, playing _Monopoly_ slap bang in the middle of it all. Haku and Meiko were drinking the night away, seeing that they _are_ the alcoholics of them all. This was only in the _sitting room_, and this wasn't even a _hundreth_ of the people in the large house. The only people who weren't taking part in the partying was Teto Kasane and Dell Honne. Teto was sitting on the sofa, reading a very juicy magazine about how Katy Price had broken up with Alex. Dell on the other hand, was smoking his life away outside.

'H-Hey there Teeetttoooo, c-come an' join in! The sake is **-hic-** freakin awesome.' Meiko slurred, her arm around Teto's neck. Teto rolled her eyes at her, and gingerly lifted Meiko's arm off of her.

'No thanks Meiko. I'm gonna go outside.' Teto replied. She got up and walked out of the sitting room, down the corridor and outside. Teto wasn't the type of person for parties. Yeah, she'd mess around, but the music was too loud, and she was starting to get bored.

'What's up, Kasane?' Dell asked from behind. Teto jumped.

'Shit! Don't _scare _me like that Dell-kun.' She hissed. Dell laughed, and sat on the hanging chair.

'So, what's up?' Dell asked again. Teto sat next to Dell.

'Just bored. I'm not much for parties.' Teto replied. Dell nodded, and brought out a cigarette and a lighter. He looked at Teto, who was giving her a disgusted look.

'What?' Dell asked.

'Why do you smoke so much?' Teto asked.

''Cause I want to.' Dell replied defiantly. Teto shoved him a little.

'Baka.' She chuckled. Dell looked at Teto. Her hair was in its usual drill like pigtails, and she was wearing a short black dress and matching pumps. Dell was gonna be honest, he had the hots for Teto for ages. But what he didn't know was that Teto actually felt the same about him, but she was too God damn shy to say it. Their hands brushed together, and they both jumped. They looked into each others blood red eyes, both drawn to each other, both wanting to feel the other's touch on their bodies. They edged closer together silently, and Dell gave Teto a quick peck on the lips. Dell thought that Teto's lips were soft, and he could taste a little bit of watermelon lip balm as well. Teto kissed Dell, who kissed her back passionately, his arms wrapped around Teto, hers wrapped around him. They were in their own, blissful paradise. Dell's hand slid its way up Teto's dress and down her underwear, making Teto moan. Her hand travelled down towards his jeans, into his own pants and grabbed his erection. Dell groaned, making Teto grin a little. Dell made to pull her underwear off, but was stopped by Teto.

'Not here, we'll catch a chill.' Teto whispered as they broke apart. Dell nodded in agreement; it _was_ starting to get cold. They sneaked back inside, hands clasped together, and up the stairs, Dell leading the way. They did go to Teto's room at first, but it was being used by Kaito and Miku, and Teto saw that Kaito was naked on top of Miku's naked self. So, they had to make do with Dell's room, which, coincedentally, had a lock. They went in, and Dell locked the door as Teto closed the curtains. They were in darkness, the light from the moon emitting a pearly white glow. Dell looked down at Teto for a minute. She looked as if she a godsend, Dell hadn't seen anyone so perfect. And Dell for Teto was like a devillish angel, his looks were so mature, so understanding and so God damn _hot_.

They started kissing again, tongues duelling in the centre as their hands were wrapped around each other. Dell started assaulting Teto's neck with small kisses, making Teto sighed wistfully. Teto started nibbling Dell's ear softly. Dell grabbed Teto and pinned her against the wall, his hormones going wild.

'D-Dell...' Teto moaned, as Dell started fondling with her breasts.

'So soft Teto...' whispered Dell, as he kissed Teto's neck again. Teto reached the hem of her dress and lifted it up, pulling it over her head, so that she was only in a black lacy bra with matching pants. Dell yanked his shirt off, and pinned Teto to the wall again. He grabbed both of Teto's wrist, and lifted them above her head. Teto moved her lower body over Dell's erection, making him groan in pleasure. He grabbed Teto's legs and hooked them around his hips. His hand slid down to Teto's bra, and deepened the kiss as he unhooked the bra and threw it lazily to the side. Teto went red a little, but she sighed pleasurably as Dell started kissing her breasts tenderly, sucking her nipples after a few kisses. He thrusted towards Teto's sacred place, making her gasp. Slowly, he started teasing her, thrusting at her sacred place over and over again. Teto loved the feeling, and she was starting to grow wet. She yanked off her pants, and Dell pulled off his jeans and underwear so that they were both completely naked. Dell's kisses trailed upwards and captured Teto's lips, as he inserted a finger inside of Teto. She groaned within the kiss, and groaned more when he started moving it in and out.

The second finger, she groaned even louder.

The third finger, she squealed loudly, muffled a little as Dell deepened the kiss. He removed his fingers from her, and she was positively dripping.

'Crap, I'm ruining your floor.' Teto giggled. Dell smiled at her angelic face and kissed her again.

'Teto, I... I want you... badly...' He whispered. Teto's cheeks flushed a dark red as he slowly spread her legs apart. He was growing hard, his erection was begging for attention, craving it. He grabbed his member and looked at Teto.

'If you don't want me to, I can wait...' Dell said. He didn't want to force her into doing anything she didn't want to do. Teto kissed him passionately and guided her way towards his cock.

'Just be careful, OK?' Teto whispered. Dell pressed his member inside of Teto, and she hissed as he slowly entered her. Dell reached some kind of barrier, but was able to force his way through. Teto screamed a little, and Dell looked at her.

'What's the matter?' He asked suddenly. Teto was crying a little bit, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

'Not too fast, dummy.' She gasped. Dell kissed Teto fiercely on the lips as he continued to enter her. Dell hooked Teto's legs around his hips again. When he had finally got through completely, he started moving in and out of Teto, who was grunting at the minor pain. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung onto him as he moved in and out of her slowly. The music from below was so loud that it was pumping its way through the floor of the room.

'D-Dell-kun, you're going t-too slow.' Teto complained.

'I don't want... to hurt you.' Dell grunted. Teto kissed his neck, nibbled at it, and looked at Dell.

'You won't. I'll be fine.' She whispered. Dell kissed her again, their tongues in combat once more, as Dell started to increase in his speed, Teto's body going up and down quickly as Dell pounded into her more and more. Dell moved away from the wall, Teto still impaled on him and moved over towards his bed. Teto tackled him onto his back, and she started rocking her hips back and forth gently. They groaned blissfully in unison, as Dell held Teto close to his body, who had grasped his shoulders, clutching tightly as her breasts went up and down at each movement she made. Teto leans in and kisses Dell on the lips once again. Dell sits up against the bed and grabs Teto hips. He pulls out of her gently turns her around and plunges into her again, and began to thrust, pounding away into her again.

'D-Dell-kun, mnh, more, ah, please...' Teto moaned. Dell didn't need telling twice. His movements were hard and quick, making Teto moan louder and louder.

'So good, Teto.' grunted Dell, slapping Teto's right ass cheek. She squeaked a groan, her moth open, her eys screwed shut. Dell was being rougher with his thrusting, Teto was aching a little, but the sensation in her body was like a warm, glowing fire. He pulled out of her again, turned Teto onto her back, and once more, he plunged into her, pounding at her, grunting more and more. 'Shit, Teto!' Dell grunted.

'Dell! More! Please!' moaned Teto, clinging onto Dell as if he was some kind of life preserver.

Dell did what Teto asked. He loved her so much, he loved how sweet she could be to other people, her cocky smile, her joyous laughter. And Teto loved Dell too, she loved how he was so cool and calm, his way of practical thinking, how he could be so loving to her like he was now.

Dell burrowed himself within one final thrust. They kissed each other, though it was only for a brief moment, as they threw their heads back, as Dell groaned and Teto had yelled out as their orgasms reached their peak. Dell collasped on top of Teto, his breath laboured, his body aching all over, his head spinning. And Teto welcomed his weight, her breath was as equally as laboured, her head was swimming, she was seeing stars. She placed her hand on Dell's cheeks. He looked at her. Her pigtails had now be reduced to flowing curls, looking as lovely as ever.

'Ya know, maybe you should have your hair down more often.' breathed Dell. Teto smiled weakly at him.

'I love you, Dell.' Teto whispered, her voice full of undeniable love. Dell had brushed Teto's hair behind her ear.

'I love you too, Teto.' Dell said softly. They shared another breath-taking kiss, and they laid curled up together, drifting off to a blissful sleep, wishing that the night could go on and on and on as the clock chimed midnight.

* * *

**Yay, I have done it~ I've been quite a fan of Dell x Teto lately :3**

**This is technically my first dirty Rated M fanfic, and for someone my age who's had no experience, it's pretty crappy, ahaha **

**I shall see you guys later~**


End file.
